


We won't give up

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Death Cure Spoilers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, thominewt friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was furious. Furious with WICKED and their bloody trials, with Jorge and Brenda and even with Minho and Thomas. Most of all he was furious with himself."</p>
<p>Missing scene from The Death Cure after Newt storms out of the 'gathering on the berg'. Basically I noticed that it said that Minho went to find Newt and then Thomas followed later and I wanted to imagine what was said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We won't give up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and my first maze runner fic ever! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's short but it's just a little add in scene :)

Newt’s heart pounded as he stomped towards the common area of the berg. He was furious. Furious with WICKED and their bloody trials, with Jorge and Brenda and even with Minho and Thomas. Most of all he was furious with himself for letting the flare affect him so quickly, when he’d lost it just then he’d seen the confusion in Thomas’s eyes, the hurt in Minho’s… It broke his heart to think about how his condition might be affecting his friends but he couldn’t help his outbursts, it felt like he was unravelling inside. 

Newt reached the common area and sank to the ground, resting his head against the couch behind him. He heard hesitant footsteps approaching and turned his head to see Minho hovering by the door looking uncharacteristically serious. Newt gave him a tired smile and patted the space beside him. Minho sank down next to Newt and stared at him. “Hey” he said softly. Newt smiled at him “Hey shuck face” he replied.  
“Newt…”  
“Don’t. Please Minho.” Newt said taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry for sounding like a bloody crank in there… it’s just I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m losing my sanity. I don’t want to be a crank. I don’t want to forget you and Thomas. I don’t want to hurt you.” Newt’s eyes filled with tears and he closed his eyes to try and stop them falling. He felt Minho’s hand slip into his and Newt squeezed his hand tightly. “It’s gonna be ok Newt.” Minho said and Newt felt a pang in his chest as he heard the tremor in Minho’s voice. “I know you don’t believe us but we will find a way to help you. I promise. I won’t lose you, we’ve been through too much. You, me and Thomas… we’re a trio and we’re going to make it through this.” Newt felt the tears escape from under his eyelids and roll down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at Minho who looked back at him with the saddest expression Newt had ever seen. “I can’t do this alone” he whispered.  
“You won’t have to” Newt and Minho both looked up to see Thomas looking at them with a mix of determination and sadness. He sat on Newt’s other side and put his arm around Newt’s shoulders. “We won’t give up”.  
Newt sniffed and used the hand that wasn’t clasping Minho’s to wipe his eyes. “Shuck, I don’t deserve you two. You’re the best friends a crank could ask for.” Minho rested his head on Newt’s shoulder, “Well you’re not getting rid of us”.  
“Good that” Newt laughed. He leaned back and closed his eyes again. They sat like that for a while. Newt felt comforted by the warmth of his best friends; Thomas’s arm round his shoulders anchored him and holding Minho’s hand gave him a sense of reality. He wished he could stay in this moment forever.

He just hoped that Thomas would read his note soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I tried to make the ending as happy as I could! Tell me what you think! Please leave me prompts, I'll write slash but no smut sorry :( I'll try to write modern au as well but not sure how good it will be!


End file.
